Bruce Banner (Earth-9691)
, | Relatives = Betty Ross (wife) Thaddeus Ross (father-in-law) Brian Banner (father) Rebecca Banner (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-9691 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | Occupation = Scientist, Colonel | Education = | Origin = Human whose molecular structure was transformed due to gamma radiation, and because of the gamma bomb which Bruce built, that exploded when he raced out onto the testing site | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joe Kelly; Nelson DeCastro | First = What If? Vol 2 91 | Death = | HistoryText = On Earth-9691, Bruce Banner was a Colonel in the United States Army who was developing a Gamma Bomb. On the day of the test Rick Jones broke onto the test site and Bruce attempted to rescue him, but neither made it to safety trench. Rick was killed but Bruce somehow survived and made a full recovery apart from worsening migraines and an increased rage, which he often took out on his wife Betty Ross. At some point, Bruce was working on US security research when Betty attempted to bring him food, this angered Bruce who throw the plate as one of the migraines hit. As Betty rushed to get more pills from there home she bumped into Glenn and Bruce first transformed into an energy being nicknamed the "Starman". The Starman was a child-like being who was fired upon by the Army and in confusion he attacked back and then escaped. It was unknown if Bruce realized his transformation and began to seek answers. After it was discovered that the energy signature of the creature was Gamma in origin he began to lash out at Betty and sent Glenn to Alaska. Soon after, the Starman began to raise US paranoia and the Gamma Busters was formed as a response to help capture or kill the creature Eventually during a fight in which Bruce injured Betty, Bruce transformed into the Starman in front of Betty and the sadness at hurting her scared him away and Betty blacked out. Bruce went to the hospital that Betty was taken to, and threatened if she revealed his secret to anyone he would kill her. He then learned how to control his transformation and then would call in the Gamma Busters, who he had told to attack the creature on site, thus escalating the conflict. At the end of each conflict, the creature would return to Betty and transformed back into Bruce. Bruce then furthered the conflict by faking a "terrorist" attack by the creature, when he planted a bomb on a submarine and transforming, making it seem like the creature destroyed it. Betty finally had enough and attempted the reveal the truth to everyone by speaking to Doc Samson. Bruce interfered and threatened to send Leonard Samson to the front lines of his new war, unless he had Betty committed, which he did. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Banner as well as the Hulk are both claustrophobic. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Energy Form Category:Banner Family Category:Ross Family Category:Claustrophobia